Japanese Patent No. 5377047 discloses that right and left damper bases for supporting upper ends of dampers for rear wheels are connected to both ends of a cross member extending in a vehicle width direction and that rear-pillar gussets, which are formed by bending end portions of the cross member upward, are connected to inner surfaces of rear pillars in the vehicle width direction to transmit and distribute the load from the damper bases to the cross member and the rear pillars.
According to the present inventors, when the cross member is offset frontward from the right and left damper bases, it is difficult to transmit the load from the damper bases only to the cross member. Hence, there is a need to efficiently transmit and distribute the load from the damper bases to right and left rear side frames. For that purpose, it is important to increase the strength of the damper bases themselves and the strength of connecting portions between the damper bases and the rear side frames. However, the strengths need to be increased while minimizing the increase in number of components and the increased in weight.